The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street VHS 1998
Opening Previews * Sesame Street Video and Audio Collection * Sesame Street CD's & Cassettes FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and May constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos (cont.) * Sony Wonder * Children's Television Workshop - Play It Smart * Sesame Street Home Video Opening Titles * "The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Produced by: Karin Young Shiel * Written by: Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Tom Dunsmuir * Directed by: John Chiappardi, Emily Squires, Jon Stone, David Heeley * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets · Frank Oz, Steve Whitmire and Jim Henson · with Muppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, Martin P. Robinson, Peter Linz, David Rudman, Noel MacNeal, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young, John Tartaglia, Tyler Bunch, Lisa Buckley, Rick Lyon, Richard Hunt, Jane Henson, Pat Hodelin, Richard Termine, Caroly Wilcox, Ed Christie, Camille Kampouris, James Kroupa, Jim Martin, Cheryl Blalock, Brian Meehl * Songs by: David Alexrod, Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Jeff Moss, Sam Pottle, Joe Raposo, Mark Saltzman, Norman Stiles * "Frog of the Year" · Music and Lyrics by: Tony Geiss * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Line Producer: Ginger Brown * Associate Producer: Angela Santomero * Additional Music by: Dick Lieb * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, James Chai, Lara MacLean, Stephen Rotondaro, Carlo Yannuzzi * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Production Designer: Stephen Hendrickson * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Costume Designer: Calista Hendrickson * Art Director: Tina Zeno * Set Decorator: Karen Rigsby * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Editor: Todd Darling · On-Time Off-Line * Production Manager: John McDonald * Lighting Technician: Ken Billington * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Camera: Frank Biondo, Bobby DelRusso * Master Electrician: Ed Tindall * Electricians: Darrin Tindall, Des Byrne, Alan Solomon * Grip: Patrick Heffernan * Unit Manager: Abby S. Ginsberg * Audio: Gary Silver * Sound Effects Editor: Bruce Greenspan * Post Audio: Mitch Dorf · Pop Sound * Music Supervisor: Dave Conner * Utility: Bill Giglio, Angel Anglero * Technical Director: Dan Stewart * Video: Yoneet Loughran, Joseph Prewitt * Videotape Operator: Ed Lopez * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Post Graphics: Laurie Resnick * Child Talent Coordinator: Meeri Park * Child Talent: Megan Ng, Katie Scharf, Joey Calvan * Assistant to the Executive Producer: Suelan Thwaites * Production Assistants: Veronica Wulff, Ismaëla Best, Emilyn Ciocio, Jim Volpe * Production Interns: Nilson Accioli, Ricardo Corredor, Edna Harris, Matthew Korner, Hyun Joo Lee, Aharon Rabinowitz * Content Consultants: Scottie May, Dan Anderson * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Cheryl Henson, Dulcy Singer, Amy Baroch, Benedetta Campisi, Ellen Goldfader, Ted Green, Nan Halperin, Marjorie Kalins, Wendy Moss, Chuck Nankivell, Jodi Nussbaum, John Phillips, Katrin van Dam * Photo © The Jim Henson Company · Location Footage courtesy of Lincoln Center for The Performing Arts * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street and other CTW educational products · Thanks for Helping! * © 1998 Children's Television Workshop (CTW). Sesame Street Muppets © 1998 The Jim Henson Company. "Sesame Street" and the Street sign are trademarks of CTW. All rights reserved Sesame Street Website * Visit Sesame Street on the web at https://www.sesamestreet.com Sesame Street Home Video Bumpers * Look for These Great Products from Sesame Street Closing Previews *Sesame Street: Elmo Says Boo *Sesame Street: Elmo Saves Christmas *Elmopalooza *Sesame Street: Get Up & Dance *Sesame Street; Fiesta *Sesame Street: Platinum All Time Favorties *Sesame Street 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration Only from Sony Wonder * Sony Wonder * Wherever Children's videos, CD'S, casettes and book-and-tape sets are sold. Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Sony Wonder Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:1990s Category:Sesame Street